Cullen Therapy
by xbittersweetsx3
Summary: Carlisle, fed up with his kids' behavior, forces them to go to couples counseling, due to all the useless fighitng that's been going on in the house. Will they be able to hide their secret, and fix their relationships as well?
1. Chapter 1: Stupid Boy

A/N I do own this story, just nothing else in it, so enjoy! 3 EsmePOV:  
"Emmett! Give me my bra back!" Rosalie screamed as Emmett pranced around the room in one of Rosalie's red lacy bras. "Oh c'mon Rosie, can't you take a little joke?" He asked as she whacked him on the back with her purse. "I was getting CHANGED you idiot"  
"Edward! You didn't have to growl at the poor kid!" Bella exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "But baby, you should've seen the way he was looking at you!" Edward said defending himself. "Edward. He was the sales clerk, I was asking him about a shirt, HE HAD TO LOOK AT ME!" Bella yelled even louder."Alice, it's our 110th year anniversary!" Said Jasper, looking extremely hurt, (A/N I'm completely making that part up, because I don't know how long they've been together.) "And you ended up going to the mall, in San Francisco!" "Honey, I had a vision of this really cute dress that I was going to wear on our date, and than I found matching shoes, and than an outfit for you, I got a little side tracked┘" Replied Alice giving him an almost irresistible look.  
My god would this ever end? I know they loved each other, but sometimes being around one another for over 100 years could really get on a person's nerves, and not just mine. Carlisle would be angry. He'd warned our children about fighting like this, "it was pointless, and stupid and you all just need to work out your differences or I will take drastic measures," he had warned consistently. I heard him driving down our street and decided to try and save the kids from his lecturing. "Listen up!" I whisper yelled, "Carlisle will be here any minute, now you guys know how he's work all day and it can be stressful, and he doesn't want to come home to hearing you guys arguing, so try to tone it down." I yelled.

Instantly a wave of calm spread throughout the living room, which was most likely Jasper's work. I went out to the garage to greet Carlisle. By the time I was out there he was just arriving, perfect timing. He wrapped his arms around my waste and we kissed passionatly for a few minutes. Cheerfully, he walked towards the door as I followed him. The outside of the house still seemed pretty quiet, so I was hoping they could've kept it together, boy was I wrong.  
CPOV:  
I was happily greeted by my lovely wife, Esme. It'd been a stressful day at work, too many pregnant women. I didn't want to have to relive yesterdays episode when coming home, everyone was yelling. I entered the house and to my surprise, there was no noise, but the destruction made up for it. The couches were upside down, and the table was in 4th's and the chairs were spread throughout the whole first floor. I sighed, and dropped my briefcase on the couch. I heard Esme come up behind me.

(Gigi writing)  
"Kids! Get down here!" I didn't feel the need to yell, because of their sharp vampire hearing. Hearing the tone in my voice, they immeadiately rushed down the stairs, Edward with a startled Bella on his back. From the amount of clutter I could guess what had happened here: my usually lovable children had gotten into one of their couple arguments, which usually ended up being very destructive. I brought everyone into the kitchen, the one place that wasn't completely destroyed. "Okay," I started out trying keep my tone calm, "We've told you time, and time again...kindly keep your arguments OUT OF THE HOUSE. Honestly, I don't know how many times I can keep replacing our furniture before the20neighbors get suspicious. I am very disappointed in all 6 of you, now I want you to go to your rooms and think about what you've done. When you come back down, I want everyone's problems solved, and

I don't care how you go about it as long as you don't destroy anything else and you keep yourselves out of trouble." My voice was firm yet polite, lacking it's usual kindness because of how worn out I was.

They all retreated back to their rooms without a word, their heads hanging in shame. They didn't need to say anything, their regret could be detected from a mile away. I wrapped my arm around Esme's tiny waste, finally in peace, we decided to retreat to our rooms as well to enjoy some comfort in each other's arms. (A/N From this point on, it's going to be everyone re-thinking what's happened do to what they did above. SO yeah.)

BPOV:  
I had no idea what was happening when Edward had abruptly thrown me on his back and rushed my down the stairs, but I had had a pretty good idea after Carlisle's little speech. Carlisle had come home, seen the utter disarray which we hadn't had time to fix and guessed what happened. I sighed, and snuggled into Edward's chest. We were now cuddled up in his room , on top of the new bed he had had brought in for the two of us. I was staying for a week at the Cullens while Charlie and Billy took their annual one week fishing trip at Lake Placid(If any of you have read"The Clique" that's where we got it from.  
At first, when Carlisle had sent us upstairs to sort out our issues once and for all, we hadn't been sure what to do. These types of arguments were common with the six of us, and usually there was nothing that could be done to prevent it. We finally just decided to stay up in our rooms, not wanting to angry Carlisle any more, and in my case, sleep. The problem was, that we each shared a room with our partner, and considering our recent relationship status, it wasn't going to work out. In the end, we decided that the boys could stay in the hallway, and we could have the bedrooms. Haha, suckers.

After a good night's rest(in my case), we all met back in Emmett's room to figure out what exactly we were going to do with our situations. These kinds of fights tended to occur frequently between us, and it seemed all hope was lost. Then, it all started when Emmett suggested that fateful idea, one that would change us all in ways we'd never thought possible.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Yay! Our first story completely written together!  
Review review review, if we get 10 reviews, we'll update post the next chapter! We're still wondering if to continue it or not! So review=]

xoxo Tay(Itsatay)  
and Gigi(xinlovewithedwardx3)  
33 


	2. Chapter 2: The Fateful Idea

A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, and alerts and what not!=]  
xoxo Gigi and Tay p.s. Tay made me name the last chapter Stupid Boy! -gigi =]

(Gigi writing)  
EPOV.  
We had all met up in Emmett and Rosalie's room to think up of a plan, and so far, things weren't going well. Every idea seemed even more ridiculous and unbelievable then the one before. Alice suggested shopping to relieve the stress and Rosalie suggested the couples be seperated for a while. We all scoffed at the idea, as if I would be without my Bella for any period of time! However, the worst one came when Emmett opened his mouth.

"Hey, what about couples therapy! Remember that TV show we used to make fun of..what was it called? Oh yeah, Couple Counseling!" We all turned to Emmett in shock, and he cracked when he saw our expressions. "Chill out guys, I was kidding."

"Oh, why not? I think it's a pretty good idea, actually." We all turned to face a smiling Carlisle in the doorway. Woah, I didn't even hear him approach! I must have been too absorbed in our discussion..Oh crap. He's currently reciting the alphabet in Russian in his head, this can't be good. Judging from the expression on his face, I think everyone could tell what was about to happen, and none of us were pleased about it. "You can all go to couples counseling! What a wonderful idea, Emmett, thank you."

We all stared at him in horror, as Emmett got on his knees before Carlisle, begging. "Oh please, please don't make us go! It was just an idea, really, I was joking! Carlisle, we used to spend every day making fun of that show!"

At this, Carlisle looked amused. "Fine, I won't make you participants on the show, but I will hook you up with a certain psychologist I met when I was in Italy for the International Doctor's Convention. She's great, and I'm sure you will all love her. Now, no more complaining, I want all of your bags packed and ready to go by tomorrow morning." With this he left, walking down the hallway chuckling to himself. Something in his expression told me he knew more than he was saying, but he was now reciting the Greek alphabet, leaving me helpless.

"Oh. My. God." Rosalie said, the first one to recover. Her eyes were wide with mortification, and she sunk down to the floor. "We got to go see a loony doctor!" Our expressions turned to match hers as the news finally sunk in.

(Tay writing/Gigi perfectifying(tay's word)  
We decided to seperate the sexes, get a little break from each other. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella packed in Alice's room, and Emmett, Jasper, and I packed in Emmett's room. Luckily, I had gotten a chance to apologize to Bella while we were in Emmett's room, so we were on speaking terms once more. I would tell Carlisle to escape this whole experience, but he made it pretty clear that he wanted ALL of us to go. Right before we parted, I quickly grabbed her arm and told Bella to "go to the bathroom" at ten thirty and we'd be able to talk. Just because the rest of them had decided to act immature, didn't mean that had to seperate the two of us.

BPOV:  
I kept looking at the clock hanging above Alice's door ten forty-four, less than one minute. "Uhh guys, I'm gonna...go take a shower, and..stuff, kay?" I said. "Uhhuh, sure bye, Bells" Alice and Rose said in unison not turning away from their suit cases.

Edward was waiting outside the door, "How'd you get out?" I asked him. "I told Emmett and Jasper that I was going to see you, and to not tell Alice or Rosalie" He said confidently, but noticing my surprised expression he finished his explanation by saying, "and I payed them off." He chuckled. I nodded, no wonder.

We went into his room there and just talked, and watched TV on an extremely low volume, hoping they'd be too distracted to notice. I guess I ended up falling asleep the next morning, because I woke up in my room, but he wasn't there. I looked around frustrated. Where the hell was he? Not even half a minute later Alice and Rosalie ran in and started jumping on my bed, "C'moooooooon sleepyhead wake up!!!!!!!!!!" Alice squealed. "We already went to your house and got your stuff packed, because YOUUU fell asleep!"Said Rose matching Alice's enthusiasm. I groaned, and rolled out of bed. "By the way, why is that? I thought we were all gonna have a sleepover and girls night in Alice's room"  
"Uh, yea about that, I came into my room to pick out some clothes to wear tomorrow and to call Charlie and I guess I kind of fell asleep in the process," I stuttered, smiling sheepishly.  
"Oh, okay," Rose replied, shrugging it off. "When we went over to your house, we filled Charlie in on all the details using your house phone and he said it was fine as long we didn't do anything dangerous"  
"Yeah yeah yeah let's go! come on!!" Alice shrieked, causing Rose and I to jump. I quickly changed into the outfit Alice had left for me on my bed, and cleaned myself up in the bathroom. Once I looked decent, I headed out the door to find the rest of them waiting at the door. As I rushed down the stairs, I tripped on the middle stair and was about to fall when a pair of strong arms caught me. My instinct was to give him a grateful smile, but I quickly stopped myself and instead pushed his hands off and gave him a cold glare. I marched out to the car, leaving behind a very confused Edward.  
Stupid Edward. Honestly, he had to leave me in the middle of the night, and now act like nothing was wrong! And also, he keep texting me every 2 minutes WANTING TO KNOW WHAT HE DID. I mean, I was being a pretty awesome person forgiving him last night, (not that I wouldn't have eventually..thats beside the point!), and then he ditches me in the middle of the night! Hmph.

EPOV:

Bella was dozing peacefully in my arms, and I was reading a book, completely distracted. Emmett and Jasper, as quietly as possible, barged through the door. "Edward, get up!" they said, dragging me off the bed. Lucky for them, Bella barely moved. "Lht mm go!" I said, which was really meant to be "let me go" but they'd stuffed a sock in my mouth.

"We're not supposed to be talking to the girls, remember? You paid us for an hour. It's been two hours, now unless you want your precious silver volvo turned PINK, than I suggest you get out NOW." pressed Emmett. I sighed, "fine." I kissed Bella's forehead quickly, wrote her a quick note, and left. I hoped Bella wouldn't be too mad at me, and just in case, I'd apolgized many times in the letter. The rest of the night was spent packing and playing "Guess what the girls are doing," because they were blocking out their thoughts from me. This was happening more and more often, I thought, grumbling.

(gigi writing)  
Before I knew it, it was morning and I heard Bella's alarm clock going off. We had to be ready by six am, and since I had already changed into my outfit last night, I carried my bags down to the front door. Before long, the rest of us were down there as well. Except Bella. Before I could get an aneurysm, Jasper felt my emotions and placed a hand on my arm, soothing me. Then, I smelled a beautiful floral scent growing stronger. I looked up and saw Bella coming down the stairs quickly. Uh-oh. That can't be good.  
Just as I predicted, she tripped on the middle stair and I was there to catch her before she rolled down the stairs and fell flat on her face. I smiled at her brilliantly, but was greeted by her scowl. I felt a small push against my arms (which had probably taken all of her strength), and I removed my arms. She then marched down the stairs and out the door, ignoring me completely.  
"What did you do to Bella?" Alice hissed. "I don't know! I had to leave her in the middle of the night, but I left her a note explaining that Emmett and Jasper dragged me away!" I stopped, realizing I had said too much.  
"You. Were. With. Her??" Alice demanded. "Uh, not for very long.." I said nervously, running out the door and into the car before she could say anything more. We all piled into Carlisle's van. Rosalie and Emmett and I sat in the back, Jasper and Alice sat in the middle, and Bella sat in the front with Carlisle. I would have usually taken the seat with Alice and Jasper to avoid Em and Rose's constant PDA, but I figured it was better than Alice biting my head off. I tried to text Bella, but she never responded. At one point, she even turned around to glare at me, and I decided to let her approach me herself. I sighed, and settled back into the seat, trying to ignore Rose and Em's constant noises. This would be a long week.

A/N heyy heyyy! How'd you like it? Like it enough to review it? Hate it enough to review? yeah I know=] Lol sorry REALLY long chatper thanks to Gigi I had it at like 970 something words and she adds 700 more words xoxo-tay.

Lol, ignore taylor. She likes to blame me for everything. R&R please! =]  
luv ya, Gigi

xoxo Tay (I have every right to blame pants)  
and Gigi ( again, ignore her.) 


	3. You Better Try Harder Than That

A/N Heyy, it's Tayy. So Gigi and I haven't been able to talk much this year, and she's going on vacation of the summer. So I'm throwing caution to the wind! We pretty much mapped out our story, and just recently someone author alerted/alerted the story, so I felt that since it's still kind of remembered I'd update it. When she comes back she can go over the story and made add her own stuff, if she does we'll let you know.

Xoxo

Tay

BPOV:

That litt- urgh..that mea- grr…URGH'N'GRR! First he leaves me in the middle of the night, and then he watches me fall on my face. What a keeper, I know.

Carlisle dropped all of us off at the airport, and we went to baggage check to get our luggage on the plane. Thankfully, Alice had set up our seats so that Rosalie, Alice, and I were sitting in the front, and Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were sitting in the back.

Alice kept me entertained most of the way by playing Hungry, Hungry Hippos with me. Of course the stewardess kept giving us dirty looks, and passengers through chips at us, but it was fun.

We got off the plane, and again, thanks to Alice we were split into separate cars. I knew I'd have to talk to Edward eventually, but I would ignore him as long as possible.

Alice informed me about Dr. Broach, the couples counselor.

"He's really cute," Alice said.

"Yes, Alice, that's great, but what's he like?" I asked.

"Well he's tall, and-" She started to say, but I cut her off.

"Alice! What's his personality like? Is he nice? Mean?...Sort of nice?" I'm not that good with adjectives.

"I'm not sure, from what I got out of Carlisle, the guy has never had a couple break up after taking his course." She said reassuringly.

"You can't see anything else?" I still wasn't convinced.

"Well, the thing is, he's a vampire. And you know how I can see your future, and Jasper can control your emotions, but Edward can't read your thoughts? Well Dr. Broach can block out external, and internal powers. It's really annoying…" She pouted.

"Damn…" I said.

I leaned against the window, Italy was really pretty. It's nice that I could finally appreciate it, last time we were here I was focused on getting Edward away from the Volturri. I wonder what the house we're staying in looks like.

Just as I thought that, we turned into the long stone driveway that led to the mansion. It was chastely like build. I mean with the bricks and what not. It seemed at least 3 stories high. There two bay windows on the first floor, one on each side. The other windows had little flower pots, like those rectangular ones outside of them. They looked like sunflowers.

Two butlers dressed in black suits came out of the house immediately and carried our bags in. I smile thanked them, and Rosalie, Alice, and I walked into the house. Another man dressed in a similar black suit directed us to our rooms. We took the right stairs, which led to the girls side of the house, and the stairs on the left led to the boys side of the house.

I felt like we were on one of those bad reality tv shows, where the girls are all bitchy, and wear way too much make up. I wouldn't be surprised if Dr. Broach wore a big clock. We put our stuff away in our bedrooms, and walked back down stairs to the living room. The boys were already there, looking at the video games.

Rosalie cleared her throat when we entered the room, but they didn't look away from Kingdom Hearts 29, or whichever number it got up to at this point. I rolled my eyes and sat on the far side of the room.

Edward eventually came over and tried to talk to me.

"About last night, I wrote a note to explain what happened…" He looked sad.

I turned away. I was tired of his stupid excuses.

Rosalie and Emmett seemed to have been fighting again also. I never really understood them. Just in the car they were perfectly fine.

"You're telling me you didn't notice at all?" Rosalie had her hands on her hips.

"Ros-…I mean…I was…just-" Emmett couldn't form a complete sentence, the fear of Rosalie had been instilled in him.

Jasper and Alice were just looking at each other. I couldn't really tell how Alice was feeling. Probably because of Jasper. He was controlling her emotions again. One minute she'd be glaring at him, another she'd be kissing him.

Suddenly I started to feel really sympathetic towards Edward, I leaned over to kiss him, but suddenly I stopped myself. Rosalie seemed to be fighting against the same feelings. We all threw pillows at Jasper, and stormed out of the room. This was going to be harder than any of us thought, we would have to be on high alert for Jasper's mood changing.

Around twenty minutes later Jasper came into the kitchen to apologize. He said he promised that he wouldn't do it until we got done with counseling, because he knew that we all had unresolved issues we needed to get through, without his help.

We accepted his apology, but refused to forgive Emmett, and Edward as easily.

A/N

Tell me what you think

Xoxo

Tay


	4. Sex Doesn't Solve Everything

A/N I want to thank Alice3784 for their ideas because they totally just inspired a new chapter for me. And AllisonteamEdward because they were cool and reviewed chapter 3 first!

Xoxo,

Tay

BPOV:

We walked back into the living room. Emmett was playing KH29, and Edward was scribbling quickly into a notebook. We sat down, again.

This time Dr. Broach walked in. He looked uncomfortable; he was wearing a stiff green sweater vest on, with a brown shirt under that, and khaki pants. He had us all go around, say our names, and then explain why we had been fighting with our spouse.

"Would any one like to go first?" Dr. Broach shifted in his chair.

"I would." Rosalie said raising her hand confidently.

Flashback:

RPOV:

I had planned this romantic evening for Emmett, and I. I had worked out everything, down to the check out time. I had told Emmett about this, and every day, and once a day I had reminded him about it, just in case he pulled that 'You never told me about it!' crap. I even laid out a suit for him! All he had to do was put on clothes, and go along with what I said. So I felt I could go and get him from the convention. I was calm, and asked him to step outside so we could talk. But he was glued to this gaming system, xCube690 or something like that. When he wouldn't come, I took it out of his hands, and carried him out of the convention.

End flashback:

RPOV:

"He couldn't go that one night with me. He had to be playing video games. He's pretty much ever living, so why can't he tear his self away for a few nights is beyond me. Want to know the saddest part? This was the 3rd time I had to reschedule because he had already planned something in advance, and left a day before our date.

It was always convention this, convention that. I don't care! I would like to think that I'm a little more important than Gears of Warfare in 3-D! My last spouse was terrible towards the end, and I was determined to wear the pants in my next relationship, well after I realized that I was turned into a vampire, found Emmett, etc…

He never used to be like this though. I used to be all he ever needed, or wanted, and vice versa. "

I dabbed my eyes for dramatic effect. I know I can't cry, but doesn't it seem a lot more convincing?

Emmett threw his hands up in the air, "this is bull!"

"What?" I shrieked.

I started to lunge at him, but Alice held me back.

I sat back down, and pouted.

"That's enough," said Dr. Broach, "Emmett, would you like to tell your side of the story?"

"I would love to," Emmett stuck his tongue out at me.

Flashback:

EmPOV:

I had just bought MODERN Warfare 2. Rosie should've known how much it meant to me, seeing as I talked about it constantly. Well more like talked over her, but that's not my point. I had my costume planned and everything. I was going to be a tank. But like a really modernized one, it had all these cool electronic things, I looked awesome, she of course was too focused on looking perfect to realize my own dream. She came to the convention and destroyed the new gaming system I was looking at, and dragged me out of the convention. After ignoring during the ride home, she carried me upstairs and through a suit at me.

End flashback:

"She never really bothered to support me.

I vaguely remember my family before I got attacked by the bear. I know my dad was whipped though, and I hated it. He worshipped the ground my mom walked on, and I refused to ever be like that. No, I didn't want to be a controlling monster to whomever I was in a relationship with, but I couldn't just be pushed around, I had to have some dignity.

Rosalie was always obsessed with these dinner parties, and as her husband, I felt obligated to go along with them, but whenever I suggested something interesting to me, she blew it off, and called in childish. She never once considered that I thought spending so much time getting all dolled up to go out, and not eat anything at a really fancy restaurant, that we HAVE to go to is all that entertaining. I have fun planning out vacations with her, because I like to be with her. But I also want some recognition in the relationship."

I crossed my arms and glared at Rosalie.

Dr. Broach cleared his throat, "Well it seems that we have some miscommunication between you two."

"Clearly," Rosalie glared back at me.

"Now Rosalie, I think tha-" Dr. Broach started to say but he was interrupted by Emmett.

Emmett stood up and shouted, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"Emmett!" Alice and I shouted.

Rosalie stood up and jumped on top of me.

We fought their way out of the living room and into the hall way, hitting each other with whatever available furniture they could find.

I couldn't figure out if this would lead to sex, or my head falling off, but I decided to go along with it, you know my curiousity.

We got up to my bedroom, and started to make out. But Rosalie stopped us.

"This always ends up happening, and we forget about everything," She said starting to get off the bed.

"I know, isn't it perfect?" I smiled.

"No, it's not, because I feel like we're just pushing everything a side, and I want to eventually face our problems." She took my hand, and we walked back downstairs.

Dr. Broach started to speak, but Rosalie shook her head as if to say "just leave it alone for now."

Dr Broach nodded back. "Who would like to go next?"

Alice raised her hand.

A/N

I'm excited, because Eclipse comes out tomorrow.

I'm seeing the midnight premiere. I saw the New Moon premiere too.

Tell me what you think, review!

Xoxo,

Tay


End file.
